


Mako Watch

by Asylos



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Babysitting duty, Gen, M/M, Mako Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Asylos
Summary: Cloud gets the lucky draw of babysitting a group of Soldiers suffering Mako sickness post battle on the front lines. Good thing his trooper training covered the basics.





	Mako Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).

> This was a bit rushed as a pinch hit but I hope you like it! (I took a bit of liberties on how they got sick.) Nothing overly shippy in here but it’s assumed the Soldiers are involved with each other. Cloud is a trooper by Career choice.

“Strife!”

Cloud scrambled out of his thoughts and to his feet, nearly stumbling in his haste. He saluted his commanding officer as he struggled to get his breathing back under control. 

His commander shook his head but didn’t bother to reprimand him for his slip in attention. “Follow Soldier Third Kunsel here," he said instead. "You’re going to be covering a Mako watch.”

“Yessir,” Cloud said quickly, eyeing the purple clad Soldier with curiosity. 

“Just one?” Kunsel asked.

The commander nodded. “We’ve got our own injured to deal with, you’re lucky to get that.”

Kunsel sighed, “Fine. Beggars can’t be choosers, I suppose. Come on, then.” He turned and started back out of the tent without looking to see if Cloud was following. 

Cloud was, of course. The trooper ran the first few steps to catch up with the far quicker Soldier then fell into a steady pace beside him. 

“Have you done this before?” Kunsel asked.

Cloud shook his head, “No sir, but we’ve all had the class. I know what to watch for.”

Kunsel nodded. “You’re getting a crabby bunch.”

“Bunch? The class said it was a one on one kind of thing.”

“Yes well, we get what we get in war time. We’re a bit low on resources, as I’m sure you heard,” Kunsel tensed his jaw before he continued “You’ve got four to keep watch on.”

Cloud stopped in his tracks. “Four.... that’s a bit much... Sir.”

Kunsel grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him forward to keep going. “I have complete faith in you. You look like the stubborn type. Good northern stock. You can handle this.”

“Wait,” Cloud’s eyes narrowed. “You have to do it if I don't. That’s it, isn’t it.”

Kunsel sighed. “Yes. You’re saving my ass, trooper. It’s not that the task is difficult. It’s really not, they’re a good bunch. I just have plans that require me to be somewhere else.”

“You owe me one.”

“You got it.” He stopped outside a large tent, even larger than the barracks tent Cloud’s unit had been sleeping in. “We’re here. Let me add my number to your PHS so you can call if you have questions. I won’t leave you completely stranded.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” Cloud handed over the device and waited while Kunsel added in his contact. He took the chance to knock some of the mud off his boots and straighten out his hair as much as he could. When Kunsel returned his PHS and lifted the tent flap, he headed inside. 

The last thing he expected to be greeted with was an armful of Zack Fair. 

“Spike!” the Soldier called as he flopped over into Cloud’s arms. The blond buckled under the sudden weight but managed to catch him and steady himself. “What are yooou doing here?”

Cloud glanced around till he spotted the padded mattress on the floor and started half carrying half dragging Zack towards it. “I’m here to watch over you, apparently,” he grunted out between slow steps. 

“Awww that’s so sweet of you,” Zack said, trying awkwardly to pet Cloud’s face. Cloud scrunched his eyes closed to avoid getting fingers in them. He dropped Zack onto the mattress. 

“You are definitely Mako sick,” Cloud muttered, pulling off Zack’s boots. “Pretty sure drunkenness was near the lower end of the symptom list.” 

“He’s still building up a tolerance.”

Cloud nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice behind him. “General Hewley Sir. I didn’t hear you come in.” He rushed to salute, nearly knocking himself in the head with Zack’s boot, still clutched in his hand. 

“Please, call me Angeal,” he said, once he had finally stopped chuckling. “Zack has spoken much of you.”

“He has?” Cloud asked, clutching the boot tightly in both hands before realizing he was going to crease it. He set it down with its mate. 

Angeal yawned, covering his mouth with one hand, and nodded. He made his way to the mattress and curled up behind Zack, who was now snoring heavily. “He says you’re a good friend. He kept meaning to bring you by. Sorry, it’s quite rude to just doze off like this, but, well, you know what to expect.”

“Oh! Of course sir.” Cloud picked up the blanket that was stacked on a nearby stool and used it to cover the sleeping pair. “This won’t be so hard.”

“Geal!”

Cloud bit his lip to suppress the very undignified squeak that threatened to escape him as the shriek broke the silence. “Commander Rhapsodos!” he saluted. 

The red headed Soldier ignored him and proceeded to kick at Angeal’s boot. The sleeping man didn’t stir, just snorted and continued snoring. 

Clutching his hands together in front of him, he tried again. “Commander Rhapsodos sir? Did you need anything?”

Genesis finally looked over at him. He flicked his bangs out of his face with a gloved hand. “Who are you?”

“Cloud Strife, sir. I’m here to keep watch.”

“Is that so.” Genesis stepped over to Cloud, taking full advantage of the meagre inches his boots gave him over the trooper to lean over him. He grasped his chin with one gloved hand and tilted his head upwards, turning it side to side to look him over. “You’re all they bothered to send us?”

Cloud straightened his spine, eyes cold steel to match Genesis’ bright fire. “I assure you I am quite capable of the task.”

Genesis scoffed and pat Cloud on the head, “I’m sure you are, pet.” He turned, making sure his coat fluttered dramatically as he stepped away towards the nearest chair, plopping himself down and propping up his feet on another stool. “You can start with tea.”

Biting his tongue, Cloud made his way to the little kitchenette Genesis pointed to before he engrossed himself in a book pulled from the depths of his coat, and set about doing just that. 

He nearly dropped the tea cup he was carrying over to the Soldier when Sephiroth walked in, shirtless and wet, towel in hand as he dried his hair. It was like a scene out of the magazines he had seen people hiding under their beds as a teen, and not one he expected to see in the course of his work day. (He’d never owned such a book, not at all, he’d deny it to this very day for the sake of his poor mother’s heart. To think her little angel had anything beyond colouring books under the mattress...)

“Ah there you are, Seph,” Genesis called out, “just in time for tea. Assuming our caretaker had the good sense to make enough for more than one cup. The brutes are sleeping it off, as usual.”

“That does sound nice,” Sephiroth said as he finished squeezing his hair out in the towel. 

Cloud stood still, watching, until he heard Genesis cough, followed with, “Bring that cup over here before you drool in it.” Red-faced, he hurried to comply. 

“I know,” Genesis sighed, “he is a sight to behold, but I’d like some attention too you know. You’re supposed to look after all of us. And with half of the group asleep that should be an easier job. I shouldn’t have to beg for my fair share, though Goddess knows I’m not above that.”

“No, definitely not,” Sephiroth added, a grin lighting up his face. Genesis tossed his book at him but the swordsman caught it easily. He set the item down on the table as he made his way to the kitchenette. 

“Oh, I can get you a cup, sir,” Cloud said, quickly. 

Sephiroth waved him off. “No no, pay attention to the poor wilting flower. I can manage this much.”

Genesis glared at his back before turning back to Cloud. “What was I even talking about...”

“Your desperate need for attention?”

“Zack failed to mention you were a comedian,” he said dryly. 

A loud crash came from the kitchenette. When they glanced over they could just see the top of Sephiroth’s head over the countertop. Cloud rushed over to see Sephiroth sitting on the floor, bits of a broken cup and spilled liquid on his lap and the floor around him. “Are you alright?”

“It seems…” he started, looking up at Cloud. “That perhaps I cannot manage this.”

“Feeling a bit woozy?” Cloud asked, running down the checklist he remembered from class. 

“Indeed.”

“Chair or bed? Take your pick and we’ll get you there.”

“Chair.”

Cloud crouched down beside him so Sephiroth could put an arm around his shoulders and then stood slowly to pull him up. It was awkward with their difference in height, but between that and the counter top, he got to his feet and they wobbled their way over to dump him in a chair. Cloud grabbed the towel that had fallen and used it to brush Sephiroth’s pants clean. “I’ll get you that tea.”

“You always try to do too much,” Genesis scolded him softly. 

“I’m not designed to be an invalid, Gen.”

“No one said you were. But you can’t be perfect either, no matter what’s expected.”

Sephiroth said nothing, just stared at his hands in his lap until Cloud arrived with his cup of tea. “Ah, you’re Zack’s friend, aren’t you?”

Cloud nodded. “I hadn’t realized he’d mentioned me.”

Genesis chuckled. 

“He’s quite fond of you,” Sephiroth said, “so he’s mentioned you many times.”

Cloud ducked his head shyly. “Only good things I hope.”

“I can’t imagine there are anything but good things to say.”

Cloud’s face invented a new shade of red and Genesis burst out laughing. “Oh dear, you’ve thoroughly embarrassed the poor boy. Do forgive poor Sephiroth, he has far less control over his words in this state. They just fall out of his mouth with no input from his brain.”

Sephiroth fumbled at an apology and Cloud hurried to assure him it was alright. He gathered up the empty tea cups and took them back to the sink to give them both some space to compose themselves again. 

Genesis let out a deep yawn. “I do believe I am starting to feel sleepy, finally. Perhaps you could regal us with some embarrassing tales of Zack until we fall asleep?”

“I don’t know if I have any embarrassing ones, but I could tell you some stories, for sure.” He grabbed some blankets and covered them both after they pushed their chairs closer together. He pulled another chair over to sit across from them and sat down in it. He wasn’t sure when they all fell asleep. 

When morning game Cloud woke alone, under a soft blanket. His PHS was blinking that a message was waiting. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and checked it. 

_Apparently you did a good job, trooper. They’ve requested you get transferred over so you’re on hand for next time. Looks like I owe you more than one. Thanks. -Kunsel _

Cloud stared at the message for a moment, before he smiled and snuggled back into the blanket.

He definitely he wouldn't mind a 'next time'.


End file.
